


A Cold Embrace

by HeavensCrack



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: A touch of necrophilia, Death, F/M, Murder, Romance, Sex, Time Travel, romance is sort of dead, snamione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensCrack/pseuds/HeavensCrack
Summary: Hermione gives Severus the send-off she believes he deserves… only to go back in time to try preventing him from ever becoming a Death-Eater in a desperate attempt to save his life.(Plot twist ending)





	A Cold Embrace

She sat by his body once the war was over. She had noticed how nobody had mourned him, his broken body lying in the the Shrieking Shack, covered in a layer of blood. She had seen how Harry had sat with him as he died and took the memories, but Harry hadn’t returned. Ron didn’t return, and he was there too. Nobody did. Hermione felt sad- sure, Professor Severus Snape was cruel. She hated him, hated him with a burning passion. He had good intentions in the end, she realized, but that didn’t change how awfully he had gone through with them. He could’ve been a nicer person, could’ve made his life better. But however much he had upset her in the past, nobody deserved to be left there alone, dead or not. He deserved a proper burial. 

But looking at that stiff corpse… she wondered what kind of burial he deserved. For a man who loomed as large as Severus Snape, he deserved to go out with a bang.

She sat next to Severus, in a comfortable silence, lost in thought. Not knowing how to mourn him properly, Hermione tentatively laid a hand on his cheek. She realised with a jolt how firm his cheek felt, the flesh unyielding to her touch. Bravely, Hermione stroked every inch of his face, but none of it felt soft. She'd read about dead bodies before, about how rigor mortis sets in causing the whole body to stiffen as if it were a statue. However, reading and actually touching a dead body were two different things. Suddenly, Hermione wanted to see if all of Severus felt this hard.

Unable to stop her curiosity, Hermione began to undress Severus, carefully avoiding his torn neck. As more of his pale skin started to show, Hermione got more excited. Unable to stop herself, she undressed him completely. She didn't touch him yet, instead she let her eyes roam greedily over his body. His blank eyes stared up at her, reminding her how wrong this was. The wrongness of this situation just spurred her on further. She started with his arms, her fingers brushing lightly against his skin.

It was cold, as she had expected. But it was nice, a cool feeling against the May heat. Refreshing, really. Trailing down, she held his hands for a second, imagining squeezing life into them. She ran them back up, feeling his strong shoulder blades. She stroked his hair, brushing all the wood chips and brambles from the Shack out of it until it was soft and sleek once more. She cupped his face, then dipped down to explore his chest, fingers lightly circling his hard nipples until she followed down his ribs, running down his hard abdomen and down his thick treasure trail until… 

Her mouth went dry at the sight of his lovestick. Sure, it wasn’t pretty to look at. Hermione honestly didn’t see how “gorgeous” Lavender and Parvati had described them as… but she couldn’t deny that it was majestic. It stood up tall, taunting, teasingly inviting her to grip it hard and test its firmness. She did just that. As she gripped it, she realised it couldn't move in any direction. The passing of time on this lifeless corpse had frozen Severus’ member to always be erect. She gave it a few experimental tugs, pumping her arm as she tried to get a reaction out of it.

When it didn't so much as twitch, Hermione was slightly disappointed. But, she decided to think of it as a good thing. If it couldn't move, then it'll always be ready for activities. She couldn't help her growing excitement as she fumbled about, touching every surface of the man laying cold in front of her. The warm air was making it hard for her to focus, so Hermione stood up and quickly undressed herself. She crouched down next to Severus, wondering what to do next.

With the impending war all around them, Hermione never got the chance to experiment. Still crouching by Severus’ side, she contemplated. Finally, she crawled over to him staring down into his blank eyes. Leaning over his form, Hermione pressed a kiss to his firm lips. 

She almost expected to feel a sneer, then for him to leap up and hungrily meet hers, lip-locked in a fit of animalistic passion. But… nothing. Trying to wrap her head around what her goals were, she laid down next to Severus’ body. Her fingers traced little circles on his chest as the looked at him thoughtfully. She knew she wanted to go all the way with this man, but it was late. If she didn't return to her dorms soon, people would realise she was missing. Hermione climbed on top of Severus, staring down at the beautiful man underneath her. She'd decided, she wanted Severus to be her first.

The Shrieking Shack wasn't the most ideal place to lose one’s virginity, but it was private. There would be no one to interfere, no one to judge her. Right now, it was just her and Severus, and he was already standing proud and ready, who was she to deny his silent demand? She didn't have a lot of time tonight, which was fine, she wanted her first time to be something special. She'd come back down here prepared, she'll have candles, maybe chocolate, a few blankets.. She'll make sure she'd have all the time needed for her first time with someone perfect. Thinking of it that way almost felt romantic, it gave Hermione hope that she could actually come to appreciate Severus. 

After another kiss to the lips, Hermione pressed her whole body against Severus. She imagined the heat radiating off of him was from his own warmth and not the fact that she'd spent so long sharing her own body heat with the cold corpse laying underneath her. With a sigh, Hermione got up and dressed them both. She made her way up to her dorms with the thoughts of tomorrow night swimming in her head.

Getting through the day was hard. Almost as hard as Severus’ mast… she couldn’t wait to have him sail in her ocean. Finally the day was done, and she nearly bolted to the kitchens. Stuffing her bag with chocolatey goods to go along with the candles and blankets she stole from the dorm (her own, she wanted to smell his scent on her blankets as she slept as long as she could), she made sure the coast was clear before heading to the Whomping Willow. For good measure, she had stolen the Marauder’s Map so Harry wouldn’t think to look for her. Finally, she reached the tree. “Wingardium Leviosa,” she muttered, sending a stick flying into the knot that froze the tree. Crawling through the tunnel, she got to the room and whispered “Muffliato!” She didn’t need anyone hearing her shriek in the shack. 

There he was. Lying peacefully on the floor, just as he was yesterday. Hermione smiled, staring down at him. She sniffed cautiously- he still smelled good, as musky and delicious as he did when he was alive. Perfect. 

She spent the next ten minutes setting up the scene by hand- she could’ve used magic, but it was more special if she did it by hand. Harry had taught her that, with Dobby’s grave. It had more feeling. She lit the candles carefully, one by one, after laying the blanket down in the middle of the floor. Grunting, she rolled him onto the fluffy blanket. Finally he was on. She looked around at her careful decorations, this setting really did seem romantic. The candle flickers danced around the room, casting sensual shadows on the walls.

Satisfied with the scene around her, Hermione decided she was ready. She was usually a patient person- but this, she couldn’t wait for. She ripped off his robes, staring hungrily at the body she so carefully explored yesterday. She drizzled a bit of the chocolate on his chest and licked it off, tracing chocolatey patterns with her tongue. Mmm, delicious. Deciding she couldn’t stand not being with him any longer, she ripped off her clothes and pounced. 

His length was just as long and stiff as it was yesterday, if possible, even harder. She lowered her mouth to it, wrapping her soft lips around it. Of course, she had to get herself warmed up. She bobbed her head, uncertain of what to do, but quickly, she felt more confident and eager. She pushed it in deeper, seeing how much she could take in her mouth. She pushed it back far, almost touching the back of her throat… and started choking. Her gag reflex kicked in, and she struggled to pull off. She finally removed herself, coughing and sucking in the most air she could. Okay, so that was a fail. Hermione Granger never failed… but she figured this was one battle she was okay with losing. She’d study for this exam. Right now… now was for the main event. 

She looked over at his peaceful body, a faint smile etched on his lips. She raised herself over him, and then lowered herself on him. She gasped as his cold sword was sheathed inside her. It was painful, but a good pain- was this what it was always like? She started to move, wanting him deep inside her. With each time she pounded down, he got deeper and deeper, filling her hole with his massive wand. She could feel the magic happening, her insides tingling at the raw pleasure. She kept riding him, mounting him like the sexy centaur he was, staring at that hard, milky chest. She couldn’t help but think that this pure stimulation she was getting would win her more than 10 points for Gryffindor. Every nerve was on fire, singing with sensual joy until… everything washed away. She was not aware of anything but the undiluted bliss that racked her body. 

She rolled off, gasping for air, her body sticky with sweat. She never imagined that anything could feel so good, even if morally, it may have been wrong. She crawled back to him, laying her naked body across his, just cuddling onto his cool skin. It was nice, being able to lie down and relax, almost nice to drift off and… 

She woke up to the sound of birds chirping. “Shit,” she said, picking herself up off the floor. “Oh, no.” She waved her wand and sent everything, the blanket, the candles, all proof she was there shooting into her bag. She quickly pulled on her robes and covered Severus up in his. After she made sure he was where he had fallen, she dashed through the secret passage. 

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. The sun was just barely rising now, she had time to go back to the dorm and make it seem like she was there the whole night. She carefully snuck back into the castle, up all of the stairs, and slipped back into the Common Room. The Fat Lady had a party night the night before, so she was still drunk out of her mind. She wouldn’t remember letting Hermione back in. Hermione ran up the stairs and tip-toed back into her bed, throwing the blanket she had taken over the bed, mussing up her hair, and even adding a bit of makeup to make her look less lively. She knew her eyes were bright, her cheeks flushed. As clueless as Parvati seemed, she would notice and know what she had done immediately. Maybe not with who, but what it was. And Ginny: Hermione did not need Ginny to ever find out about this. Finally satisfied, she put her head down and pretended to sleep for a couple hours. 

She rose a few hours later, wincing. She felt a twinge of pain down there, sore. But it was a nice soreness. She stretched widely and busied herself, doing her usual morning routine. She headed down the stairs to meet Harry and Ron, chattering about something or whatever. They swore they’d finish their seventh year, even if it had seemed pointless: they had already been offered jobs as Aurors, and missed most of the year anyways. But, they wanted to stick around the extra month and spend time with the friends they had missed. Besides, catching up on the school work was keeping Ron sane, distancing his grief for Fred. 

“Hey, Mione,” Ron greeted, looking paler than usual. 

“Morning, Ron, Harry!” She said.

“Hey. We were just talking about Snape,” Hermione’s face flushed as Harry said that. Harry, oblivious, continued on. “Did anyone ever recover his body? I don’t remember mentioning it, and most people don’t know about the hidden entrance… not since Remus-” he choked a little. 

“I don’t think so,” Hermione coughed. “Shouldn’t you tell someone?” Please don’t tell anyone, she thought. He’s mine, all mine. 

“Yeah, I suppose we should,” Ron agreed, thumping Harry’s back. “It’s okay, mate.” 

The funeral for Severus was later that day. It was a very simple ceremony, one attended by mostly Slytherins and staff who knew he was an Order Member. Even Harry got up to talk, telling the story of “the bravest man he ever knew.” The procession ended quickly, and Severus was laid to rest by the lake. 

Kneeling by Severus’ freshly dug grave after everyone was long gone, Hermione felt a sudden pang of loss- she never thought she would ever mourn a man she so despised. But she had recently realized that she had never really gotten to know the real Severus Snape, only one side of him. And suddenly, she craved more. 

But he was in the ground. He wasn’t returning, she had lost him forever, another casualty in Voldemort’s war. Voldemort… the gears started turning. She had heard his final exchange with He Who Must Not Be Named. If Voldemort hadn’t have trusted Severus, he would still be alive. And why did he trust Severus? Because he was a Death-Eater. So to ensure that she could get Severus all to herself, she had to make sure he never became a Death-Eater. 

Hermione frowned. How was she going to accomplish that? Well, she had the time-turner still- Professor McGonagall had requested its return, but what Hermione had given her was a locket that she transfigured to look like the time-turner. This was too valuable to just throw away, she figured, and kept its existence a secret from everyone, even Harry and Ron, for years, just in case she had to use it. And it seemed like her hunch four years ago was correct. Now was her moment. 

She wondered how far back she had to go. First of all, why did he become a Death-Eater? Based on his memories, it was because Lily Evans stopped being his friend, around his fifth year, she assumed. Whether he became one at that point was up for debate, but she knew that was the moment it had all went to hell. That was where she needed to go. Quickly calculating how far she needed to go, she realized she needed to go back 157,800 hours. That was a lot of turns, but she knew if she focused on it, she could do it. There was probably a spell to make it go faster, too, but she’d figure that out later. The important thing was getting him over Lily, so he wouldn’t join the Death-Eaters and would live. To get him to forget Lily… she’d have to make him fall in love with her instead. She was the right age, only two years older than him at this time. And men liked a woman with experience.

Making up her mind, Hermione conjured up some flowers and placed them around the grave site. She smiled at the forget me nots, hoping this would be the last time she saw his grave. She then got up and determinedly strode towards the one place she knew best: the library. Surely she'd find information on time turners, there had to be some trick to them to make them go back faster. She knew every hour she wasted, she'd have to go back in time further, she had to get it right the first time. She finally stepped up to the library, striding in with a purpose.

Picking a few books that looked like they might help, Hermione made her way to a table in the far back of the library. She didn't want to be disturbed, hoping she'd be long gone before anyone thought of looking for her. Book after book she read, to no avail. She was tiredly browsing through a book on charms when she came across it. The tempus charm. It was a simple charm one could cast to check the time, but the more she read about it, the more uses she found for it. It would be very risky, but paired with a point me charm, it should act as a guide to get her to the right date and time.

With her hopes up and libido high, Hermione put all the books back and headed for her dorms. She made her way back to Gryffindor tower, using Harry's map so she wouldn't run into anyone that would keep her from her mission. Once she got there, Hermione crept up to the boys dormitory, sneaking into the rooms Harry slept in. She went to his trunk and fished out his invisibility cloak, feeling slightly guilty. Pushing the guilt aside, Hermione carefully packed it into her beaded bag, and then making sure Harry's trunk looked the same as he'd left it.

With the cloak secured, Hermione had to think of a place she could go back to that wouldn't be bothered by her randomly showing up. Then she thought of it, why not the shrieking shack? She decided to hide under the cloak this time, there were always people moving about the castle now, running around and cleaning the place. With that in mind and map in hand, Hermione made it to the shack without any distractions.  
Settling on the floor of the shack, Hermione looked around sadly. Every last trace of what she'd done in here just yesterday, was gone. That just further determined her, this is what she had to do. She knew in her heart that she belonged to Severus, he wasn't meant to die. She would do everything she possibly could to fix this. She reached into her beaded bag, slowly pulling out the time turner. This one little item was the key. Whether she failed or not, this object was the most important part of her mission.

Hermione took out her wand, inspecting the time turner. She put it around her neck, and held it up in the air. With a small tap of her wand, the time turner started spinning frantically backwards, at a pace that was too fast to keep up with. Hermione kept her wand pointed at the object as she cast a tempus charm, still pointing at the time turner. It quickly displayed the hours above her wand, telling her how many hours it's moved backwards. Trying the next spell, Hermione cast the point me spell while focusing all her thoughts onto the year and time Severus would be 15 and in school.

Another time appeared under the fast paced tempus, it already had a large sum of numbers, but stayed unmoving. Hermione thought that must be the time she needed to get to. She focused all her willpower into trying to merge the two numbers, to make the quicker one catch up. After a few minutes of staring at the floating numbers, they stilled. Both numbers read 157,800. Unsure of how to prove that it worked, Hermione sat back and rested. She slowly packed everything away, but took out the Marauders map as she did so.

The map seemed rather confused, but alive, erupting with names in the castle. She watched them all carefully: there! In blazing letters read: Lily Evans. There, she knew she was in the right time. Now all she had to do was find him… and she knew wherever Lily was, Severus would be near. Hermione pulled out the invisibility cloak and ducked under it. She exited the tunnel, knowing she had work to do. 

She found Severus easily enough, especially thanks to the Map. She wouldn’t make her move today, no, today was for watching his patterns. That too, could be easily done on the Map, but she hadn’t come all this way to not see him. She followed him for days. To his classes, to meals, to the common room, to the baths (he looked just as delicious as he did at 38), wherever she could see him. Finally, it was time of the big fight, what she had come for!

She only caught the tail end of it. Something about him calling her a mud-blood, and her yelling that she was sick of him. Severus, clearly upset, stormed off in the direction of Hogsmeade, set on getting away. Now was her moment.

Hermione followed closely behind the fuming Severus, as he walked through the streets of Hogsmeade. He glared at everyone in his path, making them move around him, not wanting to be caught up in his temper. Severus made his way into an alley, leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. Hermione hid around the corner and took off the invisibility cloak, stuffing it in her bag. She stepped out, looking at the dark-haired boy who kept his eyes shut, with silent tears running down his cheeks.

“Hey,” Hermione said, approaching Severus. She couldn’t believe she was about to actually talk to him, speak to him after that magical night. Not that he would know about it, not yet. But she was seriously hoping to whomp his willow soon. She wondered if he’d be that stiff while warm… 

“What do you want?” he sneered.

You, she nearly said. “I heard the fight, that was rough,” was what actually came out. “Are you doing okay?” 

“None of your business,” he snapped, walking away. Ah, Severus.

Hermione grabbed his arm and spun him back to face her. “Look, I’m just trying to be nice. Maybe I could make you feel better,” she said, fluttering her eyelashes. She could see the gears turning in his head, him thinking about it. Finally. Severus Snape, living and breathing, would be hers, hers for many years to come! And she expected a lot of cum. 

“Okay,” he said. Hermione nearly froze. Just like that? Severus Snape, stubborn in love as he was, would just allow this? It was better than she hoped, she thought she would have to try harder. But this- this she could work with. 

She grabbed his hand, feeling the surprisingly soft skin. She looked into his eyes again, wondering how that sharply hooked nose would feel against her face… or other places. She shivered with pleasure at the thought of where it could trail and go.  
“Join me in madam puddifoot's? They have great tea there.” Hermione said with a smile, leading Severus as she spoke. He gave her a small smirk of his own, following her lead.

They walked into the shop and took a seat, almost as soon as they sat, the waitress was there pestering them. After their orders, Hermione cast a Muffliato for privacy, earning a raised brow from Severus. They drank their tea in awkward silence, while Hermione tried to compose what she wanted to say.  
“I saw what happened at Hogwarts… and I know I can make it better. I want you, Severus, I can help you forget all about Lily.”

“Out of all the people at Hogwarts, why me?” He asked, looking at her with his brows furrowed.

“Because I like you? I like how you seem so cold on the outside, indifferent to almost everything. I like that you can love someone so passionately, even if they don't want to have anything to do with you. I can be anything you want me to be, Severus. I can be your fallback, you can use me if you want. I just want to be yours, claim me in any way you want.” Hermione had laid it all out, the rest was up to Severus.

“You think you could get me to forget all about Lily?” Severus asked. When Hermione nodded, he went on. “Why don't you show me, then? I accept your offer, where would you like to go to.. get acquainted?”

“I know the perfect place,” Hermione said, guiding him back to Hogwarts, making her way towards the big, Whomping Willow. Hermione cast wingardium leviosa at a nearby branch, using it to poke the knot at the base of the tree. She lead Severus into its depths, towards the shrieking shack. Finally they were there, where this all started.

Hermione took in the setting, wishing she had brought candles with her. She smiled at Severus in what she hoped was an alluring look. He seemed to take the memo, without hesitation he was on her. Their lips were warm against each other, it was surprisingly pleasant, Hermione didn't know if Severus would be a good kisser or not, but she was happily surprised. Severus nibbled on her lower lip, requesting entrance. Hermione gave in easily, opening her mouth and letting Severus take charge. Severus walked her backwards until her back was against the wall of the shack, she used the leverage to press herself closer to Severus, their bodies nearly inseparable.

Severus undid the front of Hermione’s shirt, leaning back slightly so he could appreciate the view. Hermione watched his face with lust blown eyes. She wasn't sure how long he wanted to do foreplay, but she was more than ready. Just as she was about to take off the rest of her clothes, Severus stepped back. Hermione looked up at him, about to ask if anything was wrong when he said,  
“Sectumsempra!”

Hermione knew of this spell, of course, she'd heard how Harry used it on Malfoy, but nothing prepared her for how painful it was. She looked down at her open shirt, her chest instantly staining red with blood. She looked up at Severus with wide eyes. Why? She wanted to ask, but he was glaring at her with such hatred, that she allowed herself to fall onto her knees.

“You think I could just forget about Lily?” Severus asked, watching the blood leave Hermione’s body.

“Over time, yes I think you could.” Hermione sobbed out. “We could be together, she doesn't want you like I do!”

“We had a fight, it happens when you've been dating for as long as we have. Nothing, especially not some random girl who I have zero feelings for, could ever come between us.” Severus said calmly.

This wasn't supposed to end like this, why did Severus have to make it so difficult? And dating? That was never mentioned before! She had to try to get Severus to do the counter curse before she bled out.  
“Please, I'm from the future, Lily marries someone else! You don't stay together!”

Severus actually chuckled, “You think I'll believe anything you say? No. You're going to die here. Lily and I… we'll never be apart.”

Hermione knew that anything else she said, would just be brushed off. She tried to crawl over to Severus, wanting to touch him one last time. But, her strength was failing her. She reached her hand out, just barely brushing her fingers on his robes. She wasn't sure where she messed up, but she hoped she didn't alter time too badly. With tears streaming down her face, Hermione fell forwards, landing in a small heap on the ground. She took her last breath thinking about what she should have done differently.

After she quit moving, Severus checked to make sure she was dead. After it was confirmed, he had to think of a way to dispose of the body. He had Hermione float behind him as he climbed out of the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. He knew the perfect place, Severus strode with a purpose, making his way to Hagrid’s hut. After he got there, he used his wand to make a hole big enough to fit Hermione into. He buried her where Hagrid would plant his pumpkins for Halloween that year. They would grow to be the biggest pumpkins he's ever grown.

Later, the Marauders would enter the shack and stumble onto Hermione’s beaded bag, discovering the map and invisibility cloak. They'd later call themselves the Marauders because of the map they discovered.

In the present time, word got out that Hermione went missing. No one could find any trace of her, and Harry couldn't find his map to see if she was still at the school. She'd forever be a memory, a fallen hero during the war. They placed her empty grave next to Severus’, it just felt right. No one would ever find out what had happened to her, and the cloak and map would never be found again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Except… not really. I hope you enjoyed this, this masterpiece was both horrible and a lot of fun to write with my favourite co-author.


End file.
